


Smile

by marisabenito



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisabenito/pseuds/marisabenito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves schedules. He follows the same routine every day of the week. But a certain curly haired boy may change this today…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel loves schedules. He loves knowing what’s waiting for him when he wakes up. He follows the same schedule every day, and today is no exception. He wakes up at 6:30, showers, has breakfast while his face absorbs the skincare product he has applied (he’s way too young for botox), gets dressed (he doesn’t need to pick an outfit because on Sunday nights he plans all the outfits he’ll need for the following week), styles his hair (after five years of practicing, he almost has it done in 5 minutes!) and at 7:30 he leaves the apartment he shares with Rachel in Brooklyn.

After 4 years in New York (wow, has it really been four years?), an apartment in Bushwick, an internship at Vogue.com and two shitty part-time barista jobs, he finally managed to make his internship a real, well paid and full-time job and he and Rachel got to get an apartment closer to Manhattan (and with actual walls, Rachel!), where the both of them worked.

After leaving his apartment, he walks for ten minutes until he reaches the closest subway station,  waits for the 7:45 train and then spends the 30 minutes ride checking his twitter or reading the latest Cosmopolitan issue (it’s always good to check on the competence). The train arrives at his station at 8:15 and then he takes his time walking to work. After all these years he still enjoys walking through Manhattan. It’s different every day. And yes, Kurt loves schedules and organized things but this is an exception. It’s what makes Manhattan _Manhattan_. At 8:30 he always walks into a café where they make the best mocha in town (he has tried LOTS of mochas from different places and this is clearly the winner). He gets in line and waits for his turn. He orders his mocha, adds sugar and sits on his usual table to drink his coffee while he reads the paper.

If he lifts his eyes from the paper he can see the place is full of familiar faces. There’s the brunette girl who’s always typing frantically on her laptop, the old man with grey hair who just stares outside the window. Everyone seems to have schedules here in New York. It took him a bit to adjust to it when he first came here, but now he’s learnt to love schedules too, because having a schedule means being in New York. And Kurt loves New York, it’s what he has always wanted. He scans the room and sees more familiar faces. A blond and tall guy,  a short woman who always eats a chocolate muffin, a man who always wears the same hideous hat (oh, for the love of God), a short, dark-haired guy who’s wearing a bowtie Kurt would swear is Marc Jacobs… Wait. This isn’t a familiar face. This guy is new. And he’s approaching Kurt, smiling.

“Hi. Can I sit here? All the tables are taken”

Kurt isn’t expecting this. “Uhm, sure.” He replies, and sets his eyes on the newspaper again.

They don’t exchange any words for five minutes, until the silence is broken.

“What are you reading?” the guy asks. He’s having a caramel latte, for what Kurt can read on his cup. And he doesn’t stop smiling. Also, he’s cute (not that Kurt is interested, he’s only had a couple of boyfriends and they both ended up distracting him from his career).

“The newspaper?”

“And what does it say?”

“It’s about the news.” Seriously, who is this guy?

“I know that. I wasn’t born yesterday. But what has happened?”

“Uhm. You know, the usual. A man got robbed in the subway, some conflicts in the middle east, people from Spain still can’t find a job. Nothing new.”

“Interesting”, the guy says. And then laughs. “Oh, how rude. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt”, he replies, and shakes his hands. Kurt can’t help but smile, Blaine’s (Blaine. _Blaine_ ) smile is so contagious.

“Nice. So, Kurt. What do  you do for a living?” He never stops smiling. Seriously, who. Are. You?

“I work at Vogue.com. I’m kind of a trend seeker.”

“Sounds interesting. I’m still in college, last year though. I’m majoring in music.”

“Good to know”, Kurt replies.

“Are you single?” Well, this was unexpected.

“What?”

“I’m asking if you’re single. Or if you’re gay. Because I really like you.”

“You’ve known me for ten minutes.”

“And? It’s enough for me. I could have sat in any other table. But you were the only customer who was smiling. It made me think maybe you’re special”

“I… Thank you. And yes. To both. I’m single, _and_ gay.”

“Good to know”, he replies and, of course, he smiles to himself.

They exchange numbers and chat for a while. For what he gathers, Blaine is only a year younger than him. And he’s also from Ohio. His face is pretty, so is his hair, dark and curly. He’s wearing a polo shirt that really does good for his biceps. And this vintage watch he’s wearing is really interesting. Maybe they could try to bring vintage back again. Wait a moment…

“What time is it?” He asks. This can’t be happening.

“Uhm, 8:55. Why?”

“Oh my god, I need to go. I’m gonna be late! I’m never late!” The last time Kurt was late was three years ago. His phone battery died while he was asleep and the alarm didn’t go off, so he didn’t wake up until 11. After that day, Kurt never forgets to charge his phone right before he goes to bed. “How is this happening!?”

He sits up from his chair and puts his scarf and his coat on.

“I’m sorry. I have to be at my office at 9 and I still have a ten minutes walk” He’s hesitant. “I… It was nice to meet you, Blaine.”

“Can I call you?”

“Please.”

Blaine smiles. “Will do. Now go or you’ll be really late.”

“Sure. Work. I.. late. Bye, Blaine”

“Bye, Kurt”

Kurt sits at his office desk  at 9:15 and takes a deep breath. He checks his phone and sees a text from Blaine.

_Do you wanna meet for lunch? I finish my classes at 2:30. xo_

Okay, maybe not following the schedule today was a little worth it.

_Sure. Meet me at the café at 3?_


End file.
